Various types of input devices, such as keyboards, mice, track pads, touch screens, and the like, have been developed to enable a user to interact with a computing device. While these traditional input devices provide users with a quick and intuitive way to interact with a computing device, they all require a significant amount of movement by the user. This presents a problem for physically-impaired users that lack the fine motor skills required to operate such input devices. For example, some physically-impaired users are unable to move a finger across the surface of a touch screen device and thus, cannot operate a touch-sensitive device, such as a tablet computer. Similar problems can arise with the use of a keyboard or mouse.
Thus improved input devices and methods are desired for physically-impaired users.